1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picking system and more especially, relates to a picking system comprising a two-wire conductive strip and a radio frequency identification tag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a logistics center, inventory picking is an important operation in order to select items in accordance with customers' orders correctly. Efficiency for the operation of picking inventory is also important. Typically, labels in accordance with different kinds of items are attached to a shelf where items are stored. An operating staff receives an order list from a customer and then proceeds to the shelf and refers to the label to fulfill the picking operation. Conventional labels mainly show the information including the product name and the total quantity of the item. However, mistakes such as picking wrong item, items being picked by incorrect operating staff and placing the product into a wrong order receptacle may occur when a plurality of operating staffs are picking at the same time or each operating staff must fulfill a plurality orders at the same time. Because the conventional picking system may not able to instantly monitor and verify the picking accuracy during picking operation, efficiency may be impeded and also the performance of the operating staff may not be quantified.